Talk:The Bite of '87/@comment-150.101.189.55-20141210092040
I personally don't think that Mangle has caused the "Bite" (Not because I'm totally adored by her cuteness) but also because of the fact that with her jumpscare, yes she may be able to hit the frontal lobe area but would she be able to 'Clamp' down and chomp off the lobe while being upside down? I mean have people also considered the main force behind a bite? This is another crucial point of this whole "Bite" incident on how the bite was made.The "Bite" itself is a main factor, not which animatronic bit which person. Also they are made of metal and wires, not muscle or have a muscle type system built inside them. So obviously they wouldn't know how strong each of their bite is either, I mean alot of animals in real life could bite off a frontal lobe not just because of the teeth shape/structure but also the forces and strength of their muscles in their jaw to cause the bite. But the animatronics have sharp/jagged teeth. Well yeah Scott put them in there for details but it's not like the animtronics know what to do with their bodily functions besides the programming inside their chips. Now let's also shine the lgiht on the size of the jaw. Look on BB's page, go to the image tab and look at the image where Mangle is in the room with Balloon Boy. Doesn't her jaw look too big to just damage or remove the frontal lobe of any skull, based on the exaggerated size of BB's head. I mean this looks bigger than an adults head right? Also the Endoskeletons used for the animatronics doesn't seen to have a 'Clamp' mechanism through a pump system but just wires. I guess you could bring in the haunting aspect of the game but thats up to you in comments, I'm just stating a factor I believe I haven't came across before. I found this on a wiki about Masticatory Force and here is what I've found. Dr. Weber worked out that 1 cm2 surface of perpendicular slide of any masticatory muscle can produce approximately 10 kilograms-force (100 N) force. The following surfaces were found: Temporalis – 8 cm2 (The muscle that runs from your Temple to the side of your skull) Masseter – 7.5 cm2 (Essentially the Muscle lining the cheeks) Medial Pterygoid – 4 cm2 (The muscle lining along the lower mandibles) Thus, the total surface area of perpendicular masticatory muscles slide is about 19.5 square centimetres (3.02 sq in). I think this was the jaw structure of the average human at the age of 21 Male (No female recordings, sorry) So this is a strong bite averaging about 195 kilograms-force. Yeah this example may look wrong, I agree but hopefully it explains what I'm trying to get at. If Scott released dimensions of the models of the animatronics, we may be able to see how strong each of their bites could be if they had muscle or muscle control sort of program in-built. So with all this (My best friend says I'm wrong but I'm stubborn as all hell and spent a long time researching this stuff) the evidence given that Mangle could've caused the bite with her jumpscare may not be accurate. I love her so you can get why I would do this for her. Thanks for your time reading this and I hope I've hit something important here.